The invention relates to gas flow distribution manifolds. More particularly this invention relates to gas flow distribution manifolds having equal flow to each of a plurality of outlets. The manifold distributes oxygen gas equally to each of a plurality of cutting torches known as burn bars for thermochemically cutting holes in thick metal objects.
Heretofore, gaining access to the interior of closed containers having no available access thereto, and the cutting of relatively large holes in thick steel plates has been accomplished with oxyacetylene cutting system to heat and rapidly oxidize the metal by introducing oxygen into the flame. This method requires the use of a fuel such as acetylene and associated piping and undivided fuel and oxygen flow regulation and distribution means.
Another method of cutting holes in thick steel objects is by thermochemically eroding the metal by heating the metal and introducing oxygen gas to a torch known as a burn bar. A plurality of burn bars can be arranged so that the holes burned by adjacent torches overlap as the metal erodes, leaving a single hole of the desired size. So that a hole of maximum uniform size can be cut with the fewest number of burn bars, it is essential that each adjacent hole be as nearly equal in size as possible. If one or more of the torches burns a hole smaller than an adjacent torch, either the ultimate hole size desired will not be cut or additional torches must be added to assure that overlapping of the adjacent holes occurs. Equal cutting by each torch requires that the flow of oxygen to each torch be equal.